


Idle Hands May Be the Devil's Playthings, but Angels Handle Heartstrings Just as Well

by freakedpunk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poetry, kinda hate the rhyme scheme but whatever ig lmao, ngl i wrote this at about midnight like a month ago, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedpunk/pseuds/freakedpunk
Summary: it's rather tragic when the one thing you really, truly want is the one thing that you deserve the least. crowley, through inopportune circumstances, continues to be a victim of tragedy.





	Idle Hands May Be the Devil's Playthings, but Angels Handle Heartstrings Just as Well

When I first laid eyes on you  
I felt that you were different  
Your transgressions, simply brushed away  
your sins had been forgiven

I tried to be the jealous enemy  
envious and cruel  
but your selflessness wrapped me ‘round your finger  
I was the lovesick fool

I wish I had your kindness  
and I wish that I was yours  
I was basking in your warmth  
with all the lowly, sick, and poor

But I have been the motive  
behind every wicked glare  
Despite this, I still need you  
like the drowning need the air

I wish I didn’t want you so  
but all the time apart  
from you and all your brightness  
sends me scrambling for my heart

You became my heartbeat  
and you became my sun  
The ultimate temptation  
the air within my lungs

I’m sighing as I think of you  
but I don’t deserve the stars  
You’re better off without me  
so I’ll leave you as you are.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the working title of this poem used to be "that not-so-epic-gamer-moment when u invent longing and then immediately, regretfully go thru it"  
clearly i am a genius at work here  
also ngl the current title lowkey reads like an old fall out boy title but i couldnt think of anything better so old fall out boy is what yall are getting lmao


End file.
